Wicked 'Ole Witch
by imtheRATZ
Summary: Deep into the woods there is a little house. The house contains one's every desire! Whatever it might be, the little house will give it to you. It may seem like a very pleasant little house, but people fear more for who lives in the little house. A wicked 'ole witch who eats those who enter her lovely home / Halloween Special. Enjoy :3


Deep into the woods there is a little house. The house contains one's every desire! Whatever it might be, the little house will give it to you. It may seem like a very pleasant little house, but people fear more for who lives in the little house. A wicked 'ole witch who eats those who enter her lovely home~ she was said to have frizzy silver hair standing out widely from her tall crooked hat. Her nose long and think with little warts covering it. Narrowed eyes under a heavy brow would glare while her mouth would be turned up into a wicked smile, gold rotten teeth visible. Her skin was wrinkly and a pale green colour as her thin bony hands reach out for you with her nails chipped and yellow. A long tight black robe would cover the rest of her wrinkly body and her precious black cat would accompany her everywhere she goes. Of course no one has really seen the witch, but witches were quite common in the little village near the edge of the woods and could only imagine how horrible the wicked 'ole witch was.

So with all these stories told since they were born, this never stopped twin brothers to run aimlessly into the forbidden and haunted woods. Never did they look back and could faintly hear the cries of anger from their parents, who might still be following them. The eldest of the two, Lovino, overheard their parents talking about selling them off for money since they were very poor. The plan was to lure them out into the woods and quickly shove them to a few bandits who offered a hundred gold coins for each boy. The younger of the two, Feliciano, was oblivious to the situation and thought they were playing a game of hide 'n seek. Lovino didn't mind lying to his brother, it was for his own good and the young boy was much too innocent for a world this evil.

The two ventured deep within the woods. Lovino led his brother by the hand, dragging him along as they clumsily stumbled along the twigs and rocks. The two were breathing hard but Lovino didn't stop, he kept on dragging his brother. "Lovi! Where are we going? Aren't we supposed to hide?" Feliciano asked, fear starting to rise. Lovino's breath hitched. "W-We are going to h-hide! Mom and Dad are j-just very good at s-seeking!" Indeed they were. Lovino knew he couldn't hide the truth for much longer. Feliciano can quickly figure something out if necessary. "Why are we running away brother? Is it because they are going to sell us?" Lovino did not answer for he knew his brother already knew the answer. So with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, Feliciano allowed himself to be dragged in deep into the woods.

Their parent's cries was no longer heard so Lovino allowed them to slow down until gradually they came to a halt. Both boys were bending over and panting. Never did they have to run such distance and from their parents. The moon was high and the night still young. The woods were dangerous but only to those who did not find the path… the path… once again a little story children were told. Find the path of bricks and flowers, but do not follow the wings only the flutter… stay away from the safe and venture into the chaos… it was the only way out. Of course no child understood the meaning of these words so they just let it sail over their heads. "Brother… W-Where to now?" Feliciano asked in a quivering voice after regaining his breath. The elder shrugged. "Find the path I guess."

With that the two walked on forward. Neither of them knew the woods for they were never allowed in it, so they just aimlessly walked around. For what seemed like hours, finally Lovino's boot made contact with a golden brick. With a bright smile, the elder turned around and brought his brother into a hug "We'll be safe! The path! We found the path!" Feliciano was also smiling but the poem about the path rung in his ears. "We should listen to the poem… maybe it is true?" Lovino would've lashed out at his brother, but right now that seemed like the only hope of escaping they had left.

_Find the path of bricks and flowers…_

So with a nod the two strolled along the path, hand-in-hand. Flowers of every colour and form bloomed all around them, insects buzzing around but no butterflies. Well, there was one butterfly. It was a black butterfly with its wings having white spots splattered on it. The butterfly seemed to be following them for some reason. Ignoring the butterfly, Lovino and Feliciano giggled and smiled as they sniffed and touched at the flowers. Together they will find a house and live together with no one wanting to sell or harm them! It would be perfect!

_But do not follow the wings only the flutter… _

Both boys were grinning madly and didn't seem to notice the black shadow lurking around in the branches. Feliciano plucked a rose and gave it to his brother. "So brother, if we come to the end of the road~ What do we do next? What will we find?" Still grinning, Lovino replied, "We will find a big house with lots of food! Then there will be nice warm beds and we'll walk to the town nearby and sell paintings we have made! We'll be very happy!" The two roamed their fantasies of the big house and warm food, their bellies grumbling. Both boys blushed. "I'm hungry…" Feliciano whined. Lovino nodded. Suddenly the screech of a crow made both boys look up. The black bird was in front of them and seemed to be telling them something. Lovino, curious, tugged his brother towards the crow.

_Stay away from the safe and venture into the dark…_

'_Come little children! This way! You are running! I have somewhere for you to stay! Do not worry and do not fear! The wicked 'ole witch won't be there!' _Feliciano seemed frightened by the crow talking but Lovino only tugged at his hand harder. "O-Okay… take us somewhere safe please…" and so the boys followed the crow along the path, never noticing as the black butterfly fluttered back into the eerie woods.

_It was the only way out._

The crow led them along the path until it's golden bricks turned to an earthly green. The crow kept on flying so they didn't fear. They were going to be led somewhere safe, somewhere where their parents will never find them. The two little children continued to follow the crow when suddenly a little brick house with wooden doors and a chimney appeared. A little garden was around it as a soft glow came from the windows where red curtains were drawn. _'You are welcome inside…'_ the crow disappeared. Stepping closer to the little house, Lovino knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Feliciano was starting to have a bad feeling about what was going on. "B-Brother… I don't think we should-" The door swung open, revealing a tall figure dressed in a black robe, the hood drawn up. The boys each gave a squeak. The figure extended a hand, old and wrinkly. "Oh my~ It's two cute little boys! Please do come in~" A hoarse voice croaked.

Feliciano was ready to run but Lovino kept a firm grip on his hand. "I-Is it true? C-Can you keep u-us safe?" The elder asked, scared of the figure. Never did it cross the boy's mind of the stories they heard. The little house with the wicked 'ole witch. "Why yes! Of course I can keep you safe! This little house of mine can give you anything your little hearts desire~" Fears gone and bright grins spread across their faces, the twins entered the house. It was warm and cosy. A fire was burning steady as a stack of wood placed next to it. A large tale was in the middle decorated with a large ruby cloth and plates upon plates of food. Their mouths watered and without a thought ran over to the table. The boys blushed as the hooded figure gave a laugh.

"Aren't you boys hungry? Now go on, eat all you like~" so grabbing a plate each, they piled them up with food and starting to eat. It almost looked like they were breathing in the food rather than eating like little pigs. The dark figure only watched the boys with amusement. There was always those whose minds were to clouded with desire to even bother thinking straight, although the little one seems to be very nervous… maybe he's starting to see what is happening! This will not be allowed! The boys didn't even notice the figure's worry as they could only smile at their bellies being full, it's been too long since they had food this delicious.

The figure stepped forward. "Now~ Why don't you tell me your deepest desires, hmm? As to why am I blessed with being greeted by cute little boys such as yourself~?" Lovino blushed at being cute whilst Feliciano only narrowed his eyes. "We are hiding from our parents…" He said, suspicion clearly across his face. The figure's palms started to sweat. "Oh really now~ That is such a dreadful thing! Is there anything I can do to help?" The boys quickly glanced at each other before Feliciano spoke up. "Somewhere to hide." An unseen grin spread across the figure's face. "Oh I have just the right place!" Taking the boy's small wrist in his hand he told the children to follow him. The two complied and their curiosity rose when the figure led them downstairs. Feliciano could feel something wasn't right but something stopped him from voicing his mind. Lovino was still oblivious to the danger until it was too late.

"Brother!" the younger's voice cried out as he was thrown into a cell. The room was dark therefore neither brother saw any of the danger ahead. "Feliciano!" Lovino tried to catch his brother though the darkness but couldn't feel anything. "Now little boy~ What is your desire~?" A voice whispered in Lovino's ear, making him jump. Just then everything started to piece together. This was the wicked 'ole witch with her little house of desires. Sick twisted desires. "Y-You're the wicked 'ole witch!" Lovino exclaimed. A chuckle escaped the figure. "Indeed I am, but please do tell me you're desire young one~ I am getting impatient~" A whimper could be heard somewhere in the darkness. Gulping, Lovino slowly answered. "M-My brother… get my brother out of there!"

It was almost as if the figure planned for this to happen because the next thing Lovino knew he was back in the room with the warm fire but the table was gone. "Now little boy~ Your desire is to safe your brother~ In order for that you would have to give something in return." Something in return? What could he possibly give for the sake of his brother's freedom? The witch seemed to already know the answer. "How about your body?" His… body? Was it really worth it? Lovino might have been the oblivious one during the travel, but he knew what it meant to give another your body. Slightly trembling, the boy nodded. Not really wanting the old wrinkly hands touching him. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Now, now~ It's rude to not look someone in the eye when talking to them." Forcing one of his eyes open, Lovino gasped. Before him stood a young man with short golden hair, his eyes bright emeralds that shone with desire, his skin pale and glowing slightly from the fire. His hands no longer old and wrinkly but normal. The man still wore a black robe but the hood was already down. "I see you like what you are seeing~? Be happy that you are blessed to see my true from. For not many others has seen it without being killed." His true form? Lovino did not have time to ponder on this as the man stepped forward and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I am Arthur, may I know yours?" Arthur… what a strange name… "L-Lovino…" Arthur smiled. "Why isn't that such a lovely name~ Now Lovino~ I will make a deal with you, give me your body and forever your brother would know happiness." Lovino's mind raced.

"I t-thought I already a-agreed." He mumbled. Arthur chuckled. "You really are a strange one~ How about this then, we will just do something little and then I will release the both of you." At this Lovino lightened up for the fact that he didn't have to give himself completely. The blonde already knew what was going on in the little boy's head. "Just do what I say and your brother would be set free~ Now, get onto your knees." Dropping to his knees, the boy watched in confusion as Arthur walked up to him. A blush spread across Lovino's face when the blonde's lower regions were dangerously close to his face. "Now, I am pretty pure you know about things like this. I will make this very easy for you~ All you have to do is pleasure me and off you go~" Lovino didn't trust the wizard's words but nodded anyways.

With a satisfied smirk, Arthur pulled off his black robe revealing only a pair of trousers underneath. Already the signs of an erection could be seen. "Get to work~" The boy gulped. What has he gotten himself into? With trembling hands, he started to tug down the pair of trousers. The sight that met him wasn't really unpleasant if only in a different situation. "W-What should I do?" "Figure it out." The man's penis wasn't fully hard so lifting up a hand, the boy started to stroke the soft flesh. Arthur had to bite his lip to stop the moan rising up in his throat. The boy's hands were so soft! It didn't take long for the blonde's blood to rush causing the younger to let out a yelp. He wasn't all that familiar with touching another man's body, in fact, he never touched another man before.

Almost on instinct, Lovino leaned forward and quickly let his tongue poke at the tip. Threading his finger's in Lovino's dark locks, Arthur breathed out. "You know boy, you're really good at this~" Lovino only ignored the comment. He held his hand firmly on the base of the erection ad with much hesitance pried his mouth open. Arthur saw this and took advantage. With one great thrust, he managed to fit his entire length inside of Lovino's mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Lovino gagged and struggled to brief, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Arthur ignored the boy's protests and with great force started to abuse the boy's mouth.

Lovino felt sick and could do nothing but accept the member inside of his mouth. He had no experience so nothing could be done at the pain in his jaw and the tearing of his mouth. So closing his eyes, Lovino could only hold onto Arthur's thighs, careful of not digging his nails into the soft skin. Arthur kept on groaning at the tight heat surrounding his length, it has been too long since he had the company of another. No words were spoken, only the whimpers, gags and moans echoed through the room. Too soon the familiar tightening in his stomach signalled that Arthur was about to release. All warning Lovino got before something warm and sticky spurted down his throat was the twitch of Arthur's member and a low groan.

Arthur pulled out and watched in amusement as Lovino bent down and vomited up the cum and previously eaten food. After he was done, Arthur pulled the boy up and wiped away a few stray hairs."You are to return here every year one the day you're parents chased you through the woods. If you do not follow my commands, your brother would be sold to the men in the East. Obey me and forever he would know happiness."

The brothers returned to their home with their parent's bodies burnt to ashes. They now live a free life with no worries and only happiness. But every year Lovino would return to the little house of desires and make sure every desire of the green-eyed man was fulfilled…

Deep into the woods there is a little house. The house contains one's every desire! Whatever it might be, the little house will give it to you. It may seem like a very pleasant little house, but people fear more for who lives in the little house. A wicked 'ole witch who eats those who enter her lovely home~ she was said to have frizzy silver hair standing out widely from her tall crooked hat. Her nose long and think with little warts covering it. Narrowed eyes under a heavy brow would glare while her mouth would be turned up into a wicked smile, gold rotten teeth visible. Her skin was wrinkly and a pale green colour as her thin bony hands reach out for you with her nails chipped and yellow. A long tight black robe would cover the rest of her wrinkly body and her precious black cat would accompany her everywhere she goes. Of course no one has really seen the witch, no one but Lovino…

A twisted and sick wizard who destroys those who enter his lovely home~ he has short golden hair slight unkempt beneath a straight pointy black hat. His nose wasn't long and rotten. Acid green orbs shimmering underneath heavy brow whilst giving out such a sweet and fake smile, showing off silver white teeth. His skin was pale and soft, no scars or blemish as his long fingers would hinder you towards him. A long tight black robe would cover the rest of his perfect body and his precious black crow would lead those of desire towards him...

**-Happy All Hallows' Eve~**

**-I kind of rushed this so it might not be as good, but enjoy~**

**-My embarrassment will be used to make myself cookies. Review if you want some.**

**-RATZ**


End file.
